Frost and icy hearts
by Pxcool111
Summary: What lies in store for the guardians when Pitch returns and it's up to them to stop him with the help of a particular icy queen that just might steal a certain winter spirit's heart
1. Chapter 1:Curiosity and a Legend

It's been a year since Pitch was defeated it was summer in Bugress so Jack obviously couldn't make it snow there so instead he spent most of his time spreading winter to other countries' playing video games with Jaimie and later heading down to North's work shop so today jack was just relaxing but as the guardian of fun he has to make mischief some how

North was working on a Christmas gift it was a doll he was wrapping up

'North I've been meaning to ask you what's behind that door ?'

'What door ?' North said still paying more attention to doll rather than to Jack

'The one in the globe room I saw it a few times but now I can't seem to find it'

(Record scratch)

'Ur there's no door there I mean there's nothing in there just some old junk and a lot of dust you shouldn't go there! now who wants cookies!' About ten elves and three yetis follow North to the kitchen Jack just grabs his staff and follows them but stops in front of the globe room and is about to enter when North stops him

'Jack! I wouldn't go in there if I were you!'

'And why is that ?'

'Um the globe room is... infested!'

'Infested?' Jack said giving North his are you kidding me look

'Yes infested with mice, horrible mice the exterminator will get rid of them say next month so you shouldn't go in there for a while bye bye'

JACK'S POV

'Okay so North is obviously lying and I got to find out what's in that room hmmn I know I'll sneak into the globe room tonight'

Later that night

'Okay North should be in his office I better fly just in case'

(a few minutes later)

'Okay I'm here and like I expected North put yetis to guard the door well here goes nothing'

'Hey fur balls over here!'

Jack quickly uses his staff to create a patch of ice on the floor as the yetis chase after him they slip over the patch of ice but a yeti grabs a hold of Jacks leg and pulls him to the ground

'I didn't want to do this but sorry Phill'

He raises his staff and instantly freezes him in a block of ice

'Now let's see what's behind this door maybe an acient sword or even a map to find a hidden treasure huh there's no handle' He tries pushing it immediatly the door swings open three flaming arrows fire at him which he quickly ducks and flys into the room

'That was close but it's so dark in here kinda wish I brought a flashlight'

Just then his staff begins to glow as well as something sitting on a pedastle in the middle of the room it was a book with an icy blue cover which looked like it was covered in frost it also had a snowflake engraved on it and written in gold "THE LEGEND OF THE SNOW QUEEN"

AN:keep on reading to

Jack:catch more of the action

Both:till next time peace!


	2. Chapter 2 :seeking answers

AN :Hi I'm back with another exciting chapter hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

'So I went through all of this for a book ! I might as well read it'

Jack safely carries the book to his room.

'It should be safe to read here okay chapter one: Isolated Once upon a time in a far away land… …

And that is the legend of the snow queen The End'

'Jack!'

'It's already morning ! I guess North must've figured out that I opened the door !'

Jack quickly throws the book under his bed and walks outside

'Good morning North' Jack said putting on a big smile

'Don't even think of trying to make any excuses Jack I know you have the book'

'Okay okay you got me but what's all this fuss about it's just a book'

'It's not just a book Jack(sigh)just hand it over'

Suddenly a loud bell rings

'What is that ?' Jack says yelling at the top of his voice

'A warning bell' North says in a serious tone when the bell stops ringing

'What warning bell I've never heard it before'

'That's because there's never been any reason to'

'So what is it warning us about ?'

'That I'm afraid I don't know North says while crossing his arms

'And that's what worries me the most but first we have to call the others'

A few minutes later Tooth, Sandy, North and Jack are in the globe room waiting for Bunny to arrive then a rabbit hole finally opens up

'Oi North this better be important'

'About time you showed up kangaroo' Jack said smirking

'Oh you've done it now frostbite!'

'Bring it on Long ears!'

'Snow pile!

'Fur ball!'

'Ice head!'

'Carrot brain!'

'Enough both of you!' North said separating the both of them 'This is important today a warning bell rang'

All the guardians except Jack fell silent not really knowing what it meant

'You better not be pulling my leg mate'

'Are you sure it's them what do they want' Tooth said hovering nervously

Sandy made some signs which means "is there trouble ?"

'Okay is it me or I'm being totally left out ?!' Jack yells making his presence known to the rest of the guardians

'Oh Jack it's not our intention to leave you out but this is some thing that rarely happens' Tooth says smiling at Jack

'She's right and I think you should know what's going on' North says crossing his arms 'You see long before you or I were even created a group of spirits called the Supreme Council headed by Mani existed they were in charge of maintaining the balance in this world but Pitch disturbed that balance plunging the world into

darkness, chaos and fear he was nearly invincible some say it was worse than the dark ages eventually an epic war broke out

between good and evil in the end the balance was restored but at a price many of the council members were lost in the war but those who survived warn us with a warning bell when the balance is tipped like what happened a year ago with Pitch'

'So what can I do to help ?' Jack said firmly holding his staff in both hands

'For now Jack we have to get answers' North says stroking his beard 'And I know just who to ask'

AN:Another chapter done and another adventure begins but where does the snow queen fit in all this keep reading to find out (holds an icy crown) this is Pxcool111 signing out and please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3 :Castle of time

AN:It has recently come to my knowledge that I've written this story before and with the same user name, well almost the same user name the current user name is Pxcool111 (no space in between the Px and the cool111) thanks for your co-operation

The guardians set off to a destination known only to North to seek

answers and the yetis are left in charge of the workshop which = Elf party!

'Do we really need to take the sleigh!' Bunny said nervously holding on to the sleigh

'You know It's the only way to get there in time' North says studying the map in his hand carefully

'Well we better get there soon or you're gonna have chunky carrot juice all over the sleigh mate'

'Aww want me to pat you on your back kangaroo' Jack said smirking

'Don't push it Frost'

'Don't worry we're here' North said as he landed the sleigh seemingly on air and bringing out a stopwatch from his pocket

'Ur don't mind me asking but aren't we on a cloud ? 'cause from what I know they aren't solid' Jack said puzzled

'Wait for it and now!' a giant castle appears out of thin air with the sleigh in the courtyard

'Woah!'

'No time for sightseeing Frost we're here for business'

'I'm coming Kangaroo'

They all enter a giant room with an old man wearing a white cloak with a long white beard and hair waiting for them there

'Ah guardians you have come just in time and for those of you who do not know me I am Sage the spirit of Time'

'You mean the spirit of Future Time!' said a guy of about 17 wearing a black hoodie and black hair flying into the room and landing beside Tooth 'Tooth! Good to see you again, North it's been awhile, Sandy keep up the great work dude and last but not least Bunny I still think you look more like a kangaroo though' he said flying over Bunny

'Oh great now there's two of 'em!' Bunny said face palming

'And you are ?' Jack said freezing the floor beneath him then flying up to talk face to face with the guy

'Wait you don't know me ? oh yeah you're the new guy well for the record I'm Ray the spirit of Past Time the old guy over there kinda leaves that part out'

'I do not! well as I was saying North I am well aware that you are here for answers let's step into my office I think it's better if I spoke with you in private'

'So want me to show you guys around' Ray says flying above the rest of the guardians

'Sure I've got nothing better to do anyway' Jack said twirling his staff in the air and then catching it

'Great but before that I'm expecting a visitor in about one, two, three'

A pink sparkling ball of light flys across the room then lands beside Ray and transforms into a girl of about 16 with light pink,straight,long hair, wearing a light pink ruffled short skirt,light pink eyes, a pink blouse and dark pink knee high boots

'Hey Ray! I need some more love dust! Oops sorry I didn't know you had visitors'

'Yeah well I do hey where are the rest of the girls'

They're on their way and here they come now!'

Six girls land beside Ray the same way the first did

'That was a long trip'

'I'll say'

'Psst Rays' got visitors'

'Okay is it such a rare occasion for me to have visitors!'

'It kinda is' One of them said

'Well let's not be rude girls time to introduce ourselves' the first

one said 'I'm Cupid symbol a heart and these are my teammates'

'I'm Amorè symbol a diamond' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in purple, wavy, long, reddish brown hair and brown eyes

'I'm Char symbol a flower' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in red, black, straight, long hair and green eyes

'I'm Vidia symbol a pearl' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in white,blonde,straight hair and blue eyes

'I'm Izzy symbol a star' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in light yellow,brown hair and green eyes

'I'm Clara symbol a leaf ' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in light orange, strawberry blonde,curly hair and blue eyes

'I'm Kate symbol a flame' said a girl wearing the same clothes as Cupid but in peach, black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes

'And I'm Jack Frost Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun!' Jack said raising his staff and making the floor freeze getting it covered in ice and frost

'You're a guardian!' Cupid squealed 'That reminds me where's Lara!' Cupid said smiling

AN:Hi everyone I'll try to update more often but for now I'll at least update once or twice a week, it really took me a while to write this chapter so I hope you guys liked it.

Ray:and if you haven't reviewed in the past

Sage:please do so in the future

Jack:till next time peace!(throws a snowball towards the screen)


	4. Chapter 4 :Finally Answers

'She's probably in the Time Room or something' Ray says shrugging his shoulders

'Who's Lara ?'

'She's Sage's assistant'

A figure runs by them at a very fast pace and stops beside Jack it's a boy of about 10 and he instantly fires questions at Jack

'You're the guardian of fun right ? I mean of course I'm right you're also the winter spirit hey did you know...'

Ray covers Mike's mouth with his hand while grinning

'Mmm mnm'

'Okay who's this ?'

'Meet Mike he's my assistant lucky me' (obvious sarcasm)

A girl of about 16 walks in wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with black vertical stripes, a black leaf symbol on a green belt, black trousers, dark green, straight hair with a lock of hair black and emerald green eyes

'Hi Lara' Mike says giving Lara a big smile

'Hi Mike' Lara said smiling back at Mike

'Mike how did you...I mean hi Lara you're looking good today' Ray says smiling at Lara

'Hi Ray'

'She's Sage's assistant!'

'I know right hard to believe Sage got a hot assistant like her and all I've got is an annoying little kid'

'Weeee Lara look at me'

'Mike come down from there you'll hurt your self !'Lara says trying to get Mike down from a tall pillar

'If you get what I mean any way Lara's always acting hard to get but just you wait she'll come around' Ray said smiling

'Yeah if she's playing hard to get then I'd say she's playing just about as hard as a concrete block'

'Just watch as I work my charm on her'

Ray flies over to Lara while Jack wanders around the castle

JACK'S POV

'Huh Bunny, Sandy and Tooth must have ditched me' Jack said putting his hand in his pocket 'What's this hmm I almost forgot I tore out the last page of the book the only one with a picture' Jack says holding up the picture showing a pair of icy blue eyes which pull him into a trance 'They look so blue, alone yet so brave and strong' Jack then stops and snaps out of it when he reaches a big door with an "S"engraved on it 'Wait this could be Sage's office I've been waiting to find out what they're talking about'

Jack opens the door slightly

'Is there really no way to stop this Sage' North said folding his arms

'I'm afraid it's already too late Pitch has already gotten the last book "THE LEGEND OF THE SNOW QUEEN" but there is a way we can end this by going back in time Ray, Mike, Lara I will be needing your assistance as well as the presence of the guardians

Jack turns around to see Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Ray, Lara and Mike standing behind him

'I guess you guys couldn't wait either' Jack said grinning

A few minutes later

'Now guardians each of you stretch out your right hand' Sage said holding a staff

Ray then hands them each an orb which transforms into a

stopwatch

'Okay now everyone form a circle' (they form a circle) 'Good now to create the portal Mike hand me the time orb'

'Here you go'

Ray places it in the middle of circle

'We ask to travel back to a time once forgotten

To a memory which was stricken

By an evil lord's plotting

We ask because we need to save a kingdom once fallen

As well as an icy heart once frozen

To make him pay for his crime

We ask to send these guardians back through time!' a giant blue portal opens up

'Now remember guardians these stopwatches are your keys to travel through this time tunnel but be warned if anything were to happen to one of your stopwatches a return portal cannot appear' Sage says in a very serious tone

'We understand Sage' North says turning to enter the portal

'Farewell guardians !' Sage yells as the portal starts to close

'Good luck guys !' Ray said while waving at them

Then a bright light flashes and the portal disappears

AN:Hi guys sorry for the late update please don't be mad at me (cute CHIBI) and don't forget reviewing is caring or was it sharing

I always get those two mixed up

Jack: I would like to personally thank all the people who are following this fanfic as well as those who reviewed till next time peace!


	5. Chapter 5 :The Tunnel of Time

'Are we in the past ?' Jack says as his voice echoes around the room

'No We're in a tunnel of time mate and I'd watch out if I were you' Bunny said as he armed himself with his boomerangs

'Well I don't see anything to be afraid of here' Jack said flying past Tooth until he bumps into a hard black mass 'Ow What did I hit ?'

The dark mass molds itself into a gaint monster made out of black sand with five heads

'Guardians I see you've arrived Pitch sends his regards RAAAWW!' the monster starts to shoot fire balls at them

'RUN !' North yelled nearly getting crushed by the monster while Bunny got the tips of his ears burnt by one of the fire balls

'Oh now you're asking for it mate !' Bunny says charging at the monster and repeatedly firing boomerangs at it

'It didn't even budge' Jack said firing a few ice blasts at it

'Then I guess it's time we improvised North said pulling out his swords 'Now Jack I need a distraction, Sandy I need you to hit it from behind, Bunny aim for the head Tooth and I are going to cut it down to size remember our mission isn't to fight this thing it's to get through that door'

They all nod in unison

'Hey big fat and ugly over here !'

Jack creates five giant snowballs and hits each of the monster's heads (which makes it really angry) it then follows Jack

Sandy creates a giant slingshot made out of dream sand and fires several dream sand cannon balls at it

Bunny ducks a few ice blasts and flings several boomerangs at the monster's head

'And that mate is why you don't get on this rabbits' bad side !'

While North slashes its legs with his sword and Tooth uses her wings to turn the monster's tail and one of its legs into black sand the monster then starts to fall face flat but aims to grab Tooth but Jack pushes her out of the way and almost gets grabbed instead but at the last minute he uses his staff to trap the monster in ice and runs over to the others

'We have to hurry that won't hold him for long' North said sheathing his scimitars

They all run towards the door which seals itself up after they all enter

'Woah were are we ?' Jack says standing up after the fall

'More like when are we ?' Bunny said brushing off some sand

'Arendelle' Tooth said while hovering around with a blank expression

'What ?'

Arendelle we're in Arendelle !' Tooth says smiling and laughing then turning back to look at the rest of the guardians (gasp!)'Jack where's your stopwatch ?!'

They all turn towards Jack who notices he's not wearing his stopwatch

Meanwhile somewhere not too far away in a familiar castle

'Elsa! Elsa! there you are !'

'Here I am Anna' Elsa said smiling


	6. Chapter 6 : Arendelle

In a familiar castle now bustling with life Princess Anna is seen frantically searching for her sister

'Elsa ! Elsa !'

She bumps into a servant named Fredrick which makes him drop everything he's carrying

'Sorry Fredrick'

'Quite alright your Highness'

'I'm looking for Elsa do you know where she is ?'

'I'm afraid not your Highness'

'Okay bye !'

She runs down a flight of stairs and stops when she spots Olaf

'Olaf wait have you seen Elsa ?'

'Yeah lots of times she's got platinum blonde hair, blue eyes...'

'No no I mean do you know where she is now ?'

'Yeeaaahhhh No but I think I saw her in your room'

'Why would Elsa be in my room ?'

A few minutes later

'Elsa! Elsa ! there you are !'

'Here I am Anna' Elsa said while smiling at her sister

'I've been looking for you everywhere by the way what were you doing in my room ?'

'I just thought it would be nice to see it again since I haven't been

able to for years'

'Well just know that you're free to stop by any time'

Elsa's POV

(it's been a year and a few months since my whole freezing the kingdom but after that Anna and I had a lot of catching up to do I also started to come out of my shell we promised never to shut the other out ever again and the bond between us only grew stronger)

'Uh Elsa'

'Oh Anna you said you were looking for me'

'Oh yeah right there are a few letters for you one is from the Duchess of Monlan there's also a few from some princes huh (Elsa just rolls her eyes) 'and one from our cousin'

'Cousin ?'

'That's right you don't know her she's Princess Rapunzel of Corona I've never met her myself but I hear she's great'

'Let me see the letter hmm she says she would like to come visiting and so does the duchess'

'Yeah there's one more itsy bitsy thing I've planned a party for tomorrow night !'

'What ! What type of party ?!' Elsa said raising an eyebrow'

'Oh just the type of party an icy-hearted queen like you needs the type that will get you a man'

'Anna you really didn't have to'

'Already too late all the invitations have been sent out their replies have also been received by me it's going to be held in the ball room and I'll be needing your help with the decorations' Anna said smiling

'(Sigh) I guess I don't have a choice'

'Nope'

'Okay fine I'll go along with your plan'

'Yay !'

'But just know that it's because of you I'm going'

'Great now to plan what I'll wear 'cause I need at least two hours to sort out my wardrobe'

'Leave that to me' Elsa says creating a few snowflakes floating above her palm...

...Now back to the situation at hand

'Come back here you little snowball ! you ain't gonna be able to run forever !'

'Hey it's not my fault' Jack said bearly dodging one of Bunny's boomerangs

'Not your fault?, it's entirely your fault !'

Sandy, Tooth and North just look on as Bunny chases after Jack

AN: Sorry for the late update but let this chapter be my gift to you so...

Jack: Merry Christmas everyone !

AN: Nooo ! you stole my thunder ! and FYI genius it's way past Christmas happy New year in advance


	7. Chapter 7 :Troll Valley

CH 7:Troll valley

'Huh I guess you've given up kangaroo!'

'Dream on Frosty!'

'Both of you stop !' Tooth yells and then regains her composure 'Yes Jack lost his stopwatch meaning we can't return back to our own time but it wasn't completely his fault (Jack sticks out his tongue at Bunny) all the same Jack you could have been more careful (Jack rubs the back of his neck while Bunny grins at him) and Bunny you should know better than this fighting with Jack when you know very well that Pitch is hot on our trail'

(Both)'We're sorry'

North clears his throat 'OK thank you Tooth for clearing that up now back to our mission'

'Okay but North what exactly is our mission?'

'Come to think of it I wasn't told'

'What !'

'Well Sage never did say exactly why he sent us back in time but I can find out'

'How ?' Bunny says sarcastically

North takes out his snow globe and holds it up to his face

'I say Troll valley'

A vortex opens up and each guardian enters it but Jack stalls for a brief moment to look back at the kingdom of Arendelle

The guardians then arrive at a deep valley where they are surrounded by rocks

'Oi North don't mind me asking but tell me we didn't come all this way to smash rocks together !'

'Just be patient' North then yells out

'It's us the guardians we need your assistance!'

The rocks then start to move around and stop in front of the guardians and each change into cheerful faced trolls while Bunny is left startled

(North to Bunny) 'See patience'

(To the trolls) 'I need to speak to your elder it's urgent'

An elderly Troll makes his way through the crowd

'Yes here I am Grand Pabbie the elder of this valley what assistance do you seek guardians?'

'As you know we are not from this time so we seek to know the reason for being sent back into the past ?'

He waves his arms towards the guardians then an ancient writing appears before North

'It says that our quest shall only end when we find the Snow Queen !'

'The Snow Queen !' Exclaimed the rest of the guardians except for Sandy who creates a dream sand exclamation mark

above his head

'Whoa whoa wait up the Snow Queen ? She's a bloody myth how do you expect we find her ?!' Bunny said

'She's not a myth ! (Sigh) in a book given to me for safe keeping lies the legend of the Snow Queen it contained everything you need to know about her

as well as the fact that she lived in Arendelle' North says in a serious tone

'Okay then all we have to do is find that book find the Snow Queen and get out of here simple'

'It's not so simple especially because I do not know how she looks like and that the book has been stolen by Pitch'

'I guess we're back to square one then' Tooth says depressed

'Not exactly' Grand Pabbie said holding a crystal out to the guardians

'(Gasp!) That's the...

'Yes the winter crystal a crystal that holds a great amount of winter power but it can only be activated on a full moon which by my calculations will occur tomorrow night'

'Then agreed we find a place to stay for tonight find out about the Snow Queen tomorrow and get out of here' Bunny said addressing the guardians

'Ooh I know the perfect place follow me !' Tooth squealed

AN: So I'm posting two chapters this week I hope

it makes up for not updating last week


	8. Chapter 8 :Search for the Snow Queen

'Tada! here we are!' (Tooth shows them a giant

house not too far from the Troll valley)

'Whoa Tooth where is this place ?!'

'This is a place where I used as a hideout before I found the tooth palace of course now who wants to check the place out ?!'

Tooth said giggling and flying towards it

Later outside the house North is helping himself to some eggnog while sitting on a bench when Jack joins him

'North I wanted to ask you something it's about the Snow Queen 'cause I've read the book and I know who she is but it looks like you don't want the others to find out'

North puts down the eggnog and beckons to Jack to sit beside him

'(Sigh) you see Jack this issue with the Snow Queen is very delicate and it would be better if the others learnt of her from the winter crystal' North said in a very serious tone '(Sigh) it's getting late you should rest up'

'I think I'll just fly around for awhile' Jack said as he turns around and takes off

JACK'S POV

'Why on earth is this Snow Queen such a big deal ! I would gladly tell the others about her so we could get this over with but North has his reasons for not telling the others so I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow night to find out' Jack lands on a boulder to find his bearings only to find out that he's standing on a troll

'Sorry little guy'

'No problem hi I'm Lil Trip'

'I'm Jack Frost and I'm guessing I'm lost'

'Don't worry Lil Trip here will show you the way'

A little while later

'Thanks for all your help'

'You're welcome'

Jack then walks slowly back to the hideout and stops briefly to look at the moon

The next night at the castle

Elsa stands in her room and looks out the window and stares at the full moon it looked as if it was shining brighter than ever before suddenly her concentration is broken by the knocking of Anna on her door

'Come in !'

'Elsa you ready to get your heart stolen by a handsome Prince Charming' Anna said giggling

'Anna I highly doubt that will happen tonight or any other night'

'I can hope can't I ? but Elsa why aren't you ready ?'

'What do you mean ? I am ready'

'And you're wearing that !'

'What's wrong with my dress ?'

'If you're going to a party to get a man you're going to have to dress a little differently'

'How much differently ?' Elsa said while looking down at her dress

'Just leave that to me' Anna said grinning at her sister

Meanwhile in the Troll valley the guardians have gathered to find out the identity of the Snow Queen

Grand Pabbie places the winter crystal directly underneath a ray of moonlight which then refracts through the gem and creates an image of a young girl wearing a crown and a dress made out of ice then her name starts to spell out QUEEN ELSA

OF ARENDELLE

'We know our mission now as guardians we must meet with this girl at once and afterwards return back to our own time'

'Who would have guessed that the Snow Queen was actually a queen' Tooth says cheerily while Sandy nods in approval

'Yeah what do you make of that Frost ?'

'Um yeah who would have thought that the Snow Queen was actually the queen' (well I certainly did)

And off they go towards the castle


End file.
